


An Unexpected Sleepover at Kenny's?

by byerasure



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Kenny crushing on Kyle, M/M, Okay Not Really, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kyle, dominant Kyle, drunk!Kyle, just blowjob, soft, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerasure/pseuds/byerasure
Summary: Kenny McCormick is an outgoing person with such charm, that he can take whoever he wants to bed. He's been obsessed with sex ever since he was a small boy and made sure to do it as much as he possibly could. He just has one little problem that only Kyle, the one person causing it, can fix, unintentionally, thanks to the bottle of alcohol he drank for seemingly no reason at all after going to Kenny's house to, supposedly, study math. Yeah, that doesn't happen. But other things do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez.
> 
> Okay, so,
> 
> This piece of shit *points at himself* was supposed to finish this, like two weeks ago...
> 
> I'm still not quite satisfied with this, personally I think it's awful but I just wanted to upload it and get it over with so I could start writing something else and keep on working on a long ass fanfiction I've been writing for months.  
> Please keep in mind that this was my first ever smut so if it's bad, that's why. Also, as usual, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have made, even though I checked it, there may still be some hiding from me.  
> There most likely will be a second part to this one, but without sex or anything, it's gonna focus on the aftermath instead, I don't know when I'll get to that yet, but I swear I'll finish it, now that winter break is right around the corner I'll have more time to write.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos, I hope it wasn't too bad ^^'
> 
> ~Yami

Kenny was all about sex. He loved it and was open to anything between the four walls of his bedroom; all sorts of kinks, bondage, roleplay or even doing it with multiple people regardless of their gender. He had been invested in it from an early age –he remembered singing about having a “10 inch penis” and fucking girls with “big tits and deep vaginas”. Now that he thought about it, it was somewhat strange for a nine-year-old boy to be so much into the idea of having sex, but he didn’t know why it was so appealing to him. Maybe it was because of his family issues and the only way for Kenny to get his mind off things was to do something. Thinking too much about stuff never worked for him as he wasn’t like Stan and his bitter, emotionally messed up persona. So what if he had slept with almost the entirety of South Park High? Other people did drugs or were alcoholics; at least Kenny wasn’t putting his life in danger! Okay, well, there was that one time he got addicted to cheesing, but that doesn’t count, it was only cat piss!   
For some reason, Kenny’s biggest concern in fourth grade was getting a blowjob. The memory of his first ever time will always be burned into his mind; he was so happy when Tammy willingly pulled him in a dark corner, and although he might’ve been a bit pushy as he was practically begging her for one, it was still her idea and Kenny was glad to receive. Unfortunately, they broke up right after that, so Playboy magazines and his imagination became his only sources of satisfaction for a long time until they got into higher grades and girls began to realize how much power they had after going through puberty. Kenny’s second affair was with Bebe, whose boobs didn’t just shock the whole school, but made all the boys fall in desperate love with her. His already sky-high ego was boosted to infinity when Bebe chose to be with him out of all the boys and he made sure to thank her gratefully for her decision. Following that, he basically fucked whoever came across his way and became quite popular amongst the girls, and even some boys too, because although he had imperfections, like his crooked teeth or that light scar on his nose he got when he got into a fight with Craig Fucker, but overall, he was still pretty hot and confident, and with some charisma, he could seduce anyone he wanted.  
After going through a short crisis upon realizing his attraction towards males as well and freaking out to his friends, Kenny managed to finally accept who he was. In general, he had a great life and couldn’t complain much, except for one small problem…

“Uh- Kyle?” he asked, completely frozen. Originally, he had invited the boy over to study math, but it being Friday, they both knew they weren’t going to do anything useful, so they just settled to watch a movie instead. Kyle wanted to go home for something before heading back to Kenny’s place, that was left empty since his family had better things to do than hanging out with each other, but the blond didn’t really mind that. He just decided to enjoy those few minutes of free time and change into something more comfortable while opening a can of his father’s beer and singing way too loudly. He strolled back into the dirty, cold living room in a pair of loose, gray boxers and a light blue t-shirt that was a size or two larger than him, not caring about the lack of heating in the house; he supposed they could get a blanket if they reached the point of freezing to death. Why did Kyle want to come to his house anyway? It’s not like it’s that great in here!  
Personally, Kenny preferred Stan’s or Cartman’s home, because their parents weren’t so strict and they had all the cool gaming systems, unlike Kyle, whose mother was a complete nightmare with her constant overreacting and bitching. Kenny tried to avoid her as much as possible, but maybe going to the redhead’s house wouldn’t have been so bad. They could’ve just stayed in his room and talk or play games or whatever, at least it wouldn’t have been minus two thousand degrees there.   
About five minutes later, he had heard knocking on the front door, so he yelled out a “come in” because he was too lazy to get up from the not-one-bit comfortable sofa and the door wasn’t locked anyway; there was no point in doing that as no one would want to rob his house. Kyle walked in, holding up a bottle of what seemed to be some sort of alcohol with a victorious smirk on his face. He took off his orange jacket and threw it onto an aged table, then hopped down beside the blond.

“I managed to steal this when dad wasn’t looking” he said as he opened the bottle and downed an impressive amount of liquid, greatly surprising Kenny, who was not used to seeing his friend drink like that. “I had a rough week, don’t judge” the blond laughed out loud, shaking his head. “I wanted to chill with someone and you seemed to be the perfect option. So, what are we watching?”

Hours passed since then, the sun had gone down and it was dark outside, they put on another film because the previous one had ended already and Kyle was currently getting more and more drunk as he drank whatever thing was in that bottle, along with some beer. He was more than tipsy, and that meant nothing good.  
The curly mess of his hair was brushed away from his hot, red face and he had gotten sleepy from the impossible amount of alcohol he had consumed. He stared at the TV screen with hazy eyes while furrowing his brows, then looking down at his pants and humming before glancing towards Kenny, who noticed none of Kyle’s strange actions. He was leaning onto the armrest of the worn-out sofa, half-lying and half-sitting with his left knee pulled up towards his chest; his attention was completely focused on the film and that is why he wasn’t expecting the redhead to suddenly jump onto him and start softly kissing his Adam’s apple. 

Yeah, about his small problem…Kenny was fine with touching other people, he never made a big deal out of it, but whenever he was to make human contact with Kyle, he froze. Whether it was just their shoulders bumping together or Kyle hitting him when he said something inappropriate, his mind emptied, his body felt numb and the world seemed to disappear around Kenny, leaving him only with the worrying sound of his own, sped up heartbeat. Maybe it was because of that awful crush he had on the freckled redhead – Kenny had never had any kind of serious feelings towards people; he just meaninglessly hooked up with them, somehow avoiding developing feelings for his one night stands, and now his heart was doing this weird thing where it gave off the impression that it was going to break out of his ribcage when Kyle looked at him, and he felt giddy after cracking a great joke Kyle laughed at, and his thoughts kept coming back to that annoying Jew he called his friend. God fucking dammit, he acted like a lovesick thirteen-year-old preteen girl and it wasn’t okay! He couldn’t even jack off in peace because as soon as the boy with haunting green eyes appeared in front of his eyes he felt uneasy and embarrassed.   
Or perhaps it was because he was too afraid to touch Kyle; what if he thought Kenny was weird and secretly hated him? What if upon brushing his fingers along his arm was to make him vanish, or run away, scared? Kyle was never the type of person to show interest in dating anyone and he was what people called inexperienced, and maybe if Kenny expressed any kind of attraction, he would totally freak out and never speak to him ever again. His affairs did make Kyle feel visibly uncomfortable sometimes, so he couldn’t know for sure.

“Kyle?” not moving, he awkwardly cleared his throat, but was ignored by the other boy, who just kept licking and sucking his neck. “What are you doing?” Kyle lifted his head and Kenny felt relief wash over him from thinking Kyle was going to stop whatever madness he was doing, only to realize a second later that he was wrong, so wrong. Kenny reflexively tilted his head back as Kyle continued to leave a trail of wet kisses up to his left ear. 

“Kenny-“ he mumbled quietly, shifting his position so his crotch was against Kenny’s knee. Said boy’s eyes widened once he felt Kyle. No, this wasn’t good. The redhead was clearly horny and wasn’t entirely himself; sober Kyle would never do something like this. Kenny couldn’t take advantage of him, plus he wasn’t just going to fuck him like that! Weren’t those over-romantic love stories supposed to go differently? Going on dates and taking it slowly before finally ending up in the bedroom? Unless this wasn’t one of those stories and their destiny was to awkwardly avoid each other and ruin their friendship by jumping right to the business, but Kenny wouldn’t be able to take that; even if Kyle had no feelings for him, he still wanted to remain his friend. He needed to stop him, right now.

“Ah, Kenny-“ he moaned while slowly humping the blond’s leg. Fuck. Kenny felt himself getting warm and heavy. This was terrible, he had to let Kyle know that what he was doing was an irresponsible mistake. He managed to turn his head away, accidentally encouraging the redhead to lean closer and start kissing along Kenny’s jawline, stopping once he reached his chin. He gazed up at the boy with an expressionless face that indicated that he wasn’t fully aware of what was happening, as if he was doing all of this instinctively. He stared up at Kenny with unnaturally shining eyes for a few seconds before pulling himself up so he was level with the blond, then, breaking the eye contact, he glanced back to his lips. Without any second thoughts, he inched even closer and when they were only mere millimeters away, he closed his eyes and ran his tongue over Kenny’s lower lip. All thoughts and worries disappeared from Kenny’s brain, leaving him speechless and in complete shock. He didn’t panic when Kyle pushed his bulge against his, or when their lips met in a soft kiss, awaking thousands of butterflies in his stomach and sending tingles throughout his body. This feeling was so similar yet still seemed unknown and new to Kenny. He didn’t know how to react, so he just stayed still, staring at nothing in particular with wide eyes and let Kyle nibble on his lips gently. Was this his first kiss? Has he ever had sex with anyone before? Was he gay in the first place? Where was this even going? Did Kyle know what was happening? Questions flew through Kenny’s mind at full speed. He heard his increased heartbeat and nothing else, smelled the faint scent of Kyle’s cologne and felt him press on Kenny’s lap. Why was he freaking out again? Kenny never freaked out! He was always up to a good fuck, what was different this time? Why did Kyle affect him so much?   
The redhead started kissing him more forcibly and placed his palm onto the blond’s chest. Kenny was thankful his instincts didn’t leave him and was able to finally close his eyes and focus on Kyle; he tasted like…whiskey? No, rum! Yeah, definitely, like rum and beer, a strange combination for sure. He was so warm and wet, and Kenny couldn’t help but slip his tongue in his mouth. He was always the one to be on top, but this time, to his surprise, he didn’t even think about telling Kyle what to do and just let him do his thing, following him obediently. The redhead raised his left hand to play with a strand of Kenny’s hair while the other explored his chest, sometimes gripping his shirt tighter as they got more and more sensual.   
Kyle’s eyes fluttered open as he lazily pulled away much to Kenny’s disliking, who seemed to be a little bewildered, as if he had just woken up from an incredible dream and had no idea what was going on. Maybe that was fine. He didn’t have to understand the reasons behind Kyle’s intentions and nor did he have to worry his ass off about whether the size of his dick would be too small or too big for the redhead’s preference. Maybe instead of overthinking everything, he could just enjoy his friend’s sudden desire for excitement.

“Aah-“ he sighed when Kyle brushed ever so lightly along the waistband of his boxer with his fingertips. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and he mentally punched himself in the face; he was behaving like a virgin bitch who was about to have sex for the first time. No, Kenny was experienced and he would’ve fucked Kyle ages ago if he didn’t care so much about the other boy’s emotions and the possibility of ruining their friendship. Still, he tensed up as soon as he sensed Kyle playing with the hem of the gray fabric around his crotch and just barely touching him. Kenny stared at the redhead with wide eyes, waiting curiously for his next move. He slowly reached into the blond’s boxers and grasped the base of him, causing Kenny to exhale swiftly. He tried to moderate himself and keep calm but that seemed incredibly hard when Kyle was gently caressing his wet tip in circular motions that just made Kenny even more eager. He then leaned closer and started placing small kisses up Kenny’s length before going back to the top and dreamily dragging his tongue over it.

“Oh, fuck-“ he breathed when Kyle’s lips were finally around him. Kenny tipped his head back and covered his eyes with his right arm while he ran his other hand through Kyle’s silky curls. Since his first ever time he’d experienced many types of blowjobs from different people; rough, quick, terrible, interesting, satisfying, what he thought to be the best, but this one, without doubt, had to be his favorite. Perhaps it was because this time he actually had strong feelings for the other person so it wasn’t just meaningless, mindless fucking, or maybe it was Kyle’s lack of expertise that he found so appealing, but he decided to not think about it and focus his mind to the sweet sensations of the playful swirls of Kyle’s tongue and the warmness of the inside of his mouth. He finally relaxed and let the pleasure take over him, closing out everything else except for the connection between him and Kyle, something he wished to have for too long. Kenny was so caught up in the enjoyments that he didn’t notice when the redhead unzipped his jeans or when he started quietly stroking himself, only when the vibrations of his soft moans coming from the depths of his throat had reached Kenny. 

 

“Ah, shit-“ he yelped as Kyle let out a loud groan. It felt so fucking good, he couldn’t hold out any longer; he arched his back and pushed down Kyle’s head a bit when a wave of explosions erupted throughout his entire body. He saw blackness and a burst of colors at the same time, he felt like he was falling, dropping into the dark and unknown and as if his only safe point would be Kyle. He did not remember gripping his hair even tighter, or that vulnerable, shaky cry of his name he let out in a desperate attempt to grasp reality again or finding the redhead’s free hand and clutching it so strongly that Kyle thought his bones were going to break.  
When his vision finally cleared up and he no longer was dizzy, he glanced over to Kyle, who was watching him affectionately with rosy cheeks and disheveled hair. A lighthearted smile appeared on his face and the two of them shared a short yet meaningful moment full of answers to unsaid questions that neither of them could really understand. Before Kenny could even process it, Kyle jumped up, and although he had originally intended to kiss the blond’s cheek, because of the sudden force, he couldn’t stop himself in time and had his lips smash right into Kenny’s mouth, not only knocking their teeth together but also headbutting each other. Kenny looked at Kyle with teary eyes, who was grumpily mumbling about something while rubbing his forehead. Their gazes met yet once again and the blond took the opportunity to silently ask the other boy _why the fuck he had to do that_. This was definitely not how Kenny imagined a kiss after spending intimate time with the one person whom he liked the most, but he couldn’t be mad at the redhead for too long, because upon seeing Kenny’s expression, he just winked at the man, who let out a quiet chuckle as a response.   
Sleepiness seemed to take over Kyle as he yawned, then stretched his arms, only to fall back onto the most uncomfortable sofa he’d ever laid on and curl up into a ball. Closing his eyes, both his body and mind relaxed to the sound of whatever was currently on the TV, while Kenny stared at him with a loving look written all over his face. He was happy and peaceful, but only for a few seconds, because as soon as he realized what they’d done, his heart stopped beating.

He’d almost screwed his best friend.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The silvery shade of moonlight illuminated the messy room, projecting shapeless figures onto the faded green walls that made one believe something threatening was standing there, looking down at them, when it was only the darkness playing tricks. Hundreds, no, thousands, millions of stars were shining brightly, dotting and lighting up the night sky as the wind blew calmingly, ruffling the thin, torn fabric of his old drapes – it was a truly beautiful night, peaceful and magical, it’s a shame Kenny could not fall asleep. He did not mind it though; it wasn’t like he could do anything about it, at least he could enjoy his alone time, even if it was in the middle of the night. He had gone to bed a couple hours ago - after realizing that Kyle wasn’t going to wake up for a good while, he chose to retreat back to his room and try to get some rest, but that seemed impossible, his mind was too fixated on what had happened between the two of them.  
He had spent the past hours staring out the window, thinking and observing. Interesting, how the blackness of the sky scared so many people, yet seemed to be the most fascinating sight Kenny had ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t one unnerving color – blues, purples, grays mixed together, some parts lighter, some melting in with the shadows or covered with the ghostly clouds carried by the slight breeze; it was the rainbow of the night, only with a gloomier palette, he concluded. 

Playing with the strings of his parka, pulling it and twisting it around his fingers, he sighed and averted his gaze to the ceiling. It was awful. He had ruined their friendship and Kyle probably hated him now…but it wasn’t his idea! Well, it sort of was, but Kenny would’ve never had the guts to make his fantasies a reality, he knew better. If anything, he should blame Kyle for getting all drunk and irresponsible. He was fine with embarrassing him with cheesy pickup lines, sneaking glances at him when he wasn’t paying attention and imagining scenarios that would’ve never happened, but no, Kyle had to make a move and suck the life out of Kenny –literally. Although he wasn’t really mad at him as the incident was one of his biggest wishes coming true, he knew it was a mistake. And now he felt even more desperate; he’d thought it was just a crush, a desire, that would go away after something physical, something that left him after he got what he craved for, yet he couldn’t help, but want more. Not exactly sex, it was deeper than that. For the first time in his life, Kenny McCormick might’ve been a little, maybe just a tiny bit, in love, and the idea freaked him out greatly. Because Kenny McCormick was not the type of person to have serious feelings, especially not for one of his friends! What the hell was he supposed to do now?! Ignore Kyle, or hope that he forgets everything? No, Kenny wouldn’t be able to take that, he couldn’t live with knowing that Kyle didn’t remember the way he’d kissed him, touched him, looked at him. Kenny was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hide his emotions after this, or that he’d do something stupid he would regret for the rest of his life. Still, a part of him was convinced, or at least hoped that maybe this situation could lead to something new, that it would change something between them and end with a happy ending. Maybe he should just go for it? Walk down those stairs as soon as the sun rises, stand before Kyle, look him deep in the eye and start listing all the things he loved about him, like his auburn hair he’s so self-conscious about and always hides under that stupid green hat of his. Or the barely noticeable freckles painting his cheeks and nose, or that Kenny was a few inches taller than him and that drove Kyle insane, mainly when Kenny decided to fuck around and purposefully not let him reach that one thing the redhead wanted so badly. Kenny also liked how frustrated and stubborn he could get, even though it could be a pain in the ass, as instead of playing around, Kyle would usually punch or kick Kenny without batting an eye, that mostly ended up with the blond dropping whatever he was keeping away from Kyle, and painfully clutching his side. Kyle was such a fucking asshole, an adorable, smart, funny, straightforward asshole he happened to fell in love with. And falling wasn’t good, because it meant that he would have to land sometime, hurtfully, and wake up from his dreams only to be met with the cold rejection of the one person he cared most about.   
Glancing back to the window he realized he must’ve been in deep thought for quite a long time, because the sky had cleared up, the stars had disappeared and the first rays of sunshine were lighting up the small town as the savior of the weak, the normal, who slept through the early hours or were too fearful to exit the warmness of their _oh so cozy_ home. Kenny let out an exasperated, bitter sigh and started rubbing his eyes, almost desperately, as if he were hoping to have sleepiness overcome him that way, though he knew very well that he would not be able to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Fuck. He really wasn’t a morning person. After groaning loudly, he finally stood up, a bit shakily, and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He could only imagine how bad he looked, but at this point, he had bigger things to worry about. He made his way to the creaky staircase and walked down the broken steps, surprised by not hearing his parent’s drunken shouts or his sister’s soft crying. He guessed they weren’t home yet.   
What should he do now? Wait for Kyle to wake up? Maybe he should get breakfast first…would Kyle want to eat too? Should he make breakfast for him as well? Did people do that? What would he want to eat? Cereal? Toast? Pancakes? But Kenny couldn’t cook! Or should he just let Kyle leave? What if he had a hangover? What was Kenny supposed to do? He’d never spent more time with a hookup before! 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Kyle’s eyes shot open as soon as he heard the loud crash that echoed through the rooms, leaving him with the worrying sound of his sped up heart beating in his ears. It was only when his breathing had slowed down that he realized he wasn’t in his bed…but…then, where was he? The wires pushing uncomfortably into his skin through the thick fabric of his jeans and the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol indicated that since only one of his friends lived in these conditions, it must’ve been Kenny’s house. He sat up, his eyes tearing up as he yawned sleepily, and brushed his hair away from his face, the wild curls capturing his fingers in the process. Trying to put the missing pieces together, Kyle looked around the living room. Yeah, definitely Kenny’s home. After averting his gaze to the table before the sofa, he noticed an awful amount of bottles lying around. They were all empty. Shit. What’d happened yesterday? He reached up to scratch the side of his face as he tried to recall the events of the previous afternoon. Right, he came over to watch a movie with Kenny. He also remembered going home to get a bottle of whatever he could find without getting caught by either of his parents. Judging by the situation, and the lack of that rum his father bought for “special” occasions, the mission seemed to have been successful. Great. Okay, but what came after that? Although Kyle’s memories started to fade, he could still make out the majority of last night’s happenings, except there was that short period of time, after starting a new movie and before falling asleep he couldn’t get his mind around. It felt like he was forgetting something. While furrowing his brows, he looked around the room again; yeah, there was this terrible comedy they only started to criticize the shitty jokes and the hilariously bad acting...he remembered complaining about how it gets dark too quickly in the winter…hotness, Kyle felt so hot and- oh. Shit. His jaw dropped as vivid pictures flooded his mind, reminding him of the earlier happenings. He buried his flushed face in his hands, mainly to hide from the entire fucking universe, but also to facepalm himself. What the fuck had he done?! Jesus fucking Christ, holy shit, he fucked up, he fucked up real bad. Who in their right mind would just jump on their friend and blow them, because why not?! Kyle, apparently. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this wasn’t good, he fucked up big time. Where was Kenny? Did he hate him now? Was he mad at Kyle? Why did he even let it happen? He should’ve stopped him, or warned him, or just thrown him out before Kyle made the biggest mistake of his life. Okay, no, who was he kidding, it was all Kyle’s fault, he admitted defeatedly. This was not how he’d imagined his first time, not exactly with his friend, and definitely not drunk as shit. 

He sighed, leaning back against the sofa. What was the time anyway? He slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans, but noticed that his zipper was down –gross! After uncomfortably zipping it up, he finally pulled out his phone and turned it on, only to be bombarded with hundreds of concerned texts from his parents. Crap, he must’ve forgotten to tell them he was staying at Kenny’s. Well, sleeping over wasn’t really the plan, it was kind of unexpected, so he wouldn’t have been able to let his family know about it in the first place anyway. He typed a message explaining why he didn’t go home, keeping the part about almost having sex to himself, and saying that he’d leave after breakfast.   
The kitchen being the main source of those alarming noises that had woken Kyle up, he decided to see what was going on in there, and walked into the mess of a room. There stood the one and only Kenneth McCormick, battling with a frying pan. Pancake batter was smeared all over the place, and the sharp pieces of the broken plate the blond had dropped earlier sat threateningly on the counter. 

“Are you okay? I heard a crash…” said the redhead.

“Holy f-!” exclaimed Kenny with his palm on his heaving chest. He turned around, accidentally knocking the pan in the process, which almost resulted in it smashing onto the ground if he wasn’t quick enough to catch it. He awkwardly placed it back on the stove, then leaned against the counter, his hands supporting his body, and a lock of hair covering his left eye. After knowing the blond for many years, Kyle had never had the luck to witness his friend being so painfully disheveled, and he would’ve been pretty entertained by Kenny’s misfortune if he wasn’t too busy mentally screaming at himself for ruining everything.

“Hey…you’re awake” he stated after clearing his throat. Kyle looked back to him, their eyes meeting for a split second before glancing away with red cheeks. Facing Kenny seemed more difficult than Kyle had anticipated. 

“What’re you doing?” asked the redhead, eyeing the mess Kenny had made while he was still sleeping.

“Pancakes, but it’s not going too well…I even broke that stupid plate” he pointed towards the shattered pieces scattered all over the place. Kyle’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat as he thought about Kenny hurting himself. He stepped over to the blond without being fully aware of his actions and grabbed his hand, examining his palm closely, looking for signs of cuts on his fair skin. 

“Did you cut yourself?” since the answer to his question was only silence, Kyle glanced up to the taller boy, only to find him staring right at him with a surprised expression spread across his face.

“No…” his voice came out as a soft mumble. His ears and nose tinted a light shade of pink, eyes glistening with curiosity and unasked questions, lips slightly agape, as if he were about to demand an explanation to whatever the other boy was doing – Kyle realized how uncomfortable the situation they were in was, and let go of Kenny’s cold fingers. 

“Do you want me to help?” 

“Yeah, please, I suck at cooking” stepping aside, he let Kyle take over his place and start scraping off the burned batter, then fill the pan with a spoonful of mixture and distribute it evenly, while Kenny just watched him in complete silence. So that’s how he was supposed to do it! No wonder his attempts came out either burned to crisp or way too undercooked.   
Minutes passed with more and more pancakes being added to the stack, but none of them actually acknowledged the other’s presence, until Kyle’s elbow accidentally knocked Kenny’s, making the blond freeze.

“Sorry…” 

“Do you have a hangover?” this was the first time any of them mentioned the previous day’s happenings. Kyle didn’t know what to do; should he apologize, ignore Kenny, or talk about it as if it were an entirely normal thing? He didn’t want to make fun of himself, so he opted for the latter option.

“No, just a light headache. Surprising after how much I…drank…” It didn’t matter what he said, everything sounded too embarrassing after yesterday’ incident.

“Yeah…” Kenny let out an uncomfortable laugh before focusing his attention to the hems of his hoodie. They had never had to deal with this kind of problem before, and none of them knew what to do, so they just stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

“Big brother!” came a cheerful yell from behind them, and before a confused ‘huh?’ could even leave Kenny’s lips, a smaller body slammed forcefully into him, hugging his waist tightly. 

“Karen? You’re home?!” although he was quite taken aback from the impact, he reached up and fondly petted his sister’s head.

“I came home yesterday, but I saw Kyle sleeping on the couch,” she explained while staring at her brother with big eyes. Kyle couldn’t help, but notice the strong bond they shared, something he himself wished he could have with Ike. He smiled adoringly to himself at the sight of the two McCormick siblings beside him as he continued to cook the last pancakes. “and I thought you were asleep too, so I just sneaked up to my room” she let go of Kenny before turning her attention to the younger boy. “He’s the guest here, and you’re making him cook?”

“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind. After yesterday, this is the least I can do-“ he stopped harshly as he remembered the suggestive scenes, refusing to finish the sentence.

“After yesterday…? What happened yesterday?” 

“Uh…I…we…” Kenny tried to help Kyle out, unfortunately with not much luck. Karen glanced from one boy to the other, quietly observing them; her flustered brother kept on stuttering and trying to come up with an excuse while Kyle, visibly uncomfortable, was making as much noise as possibly by throwing the dirty dishes into the sink and filling them with water to let them soak. Karen giggled, catching the boys’ attention, who stopped everything they were doing and turned to her questioningly.

“You guys are so cute! Geez, don’t look at me like that, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Let’s just eat instead” she grabbed three plates from a cupboard, then rushed to the small table in the corner of the room and plopped down onto one of the old chairs. Kyle and Kenny shared a moment of amazement before following her.

They spent the next 10 minutes in silence, Karen occasionally complimenting their cooking skills, only to have Kenny apologize immediately for some weird lump of flour and sugar she found. Kenny wasn’t a good mixer, and he wasn’t claiming to be one either. 

“Kyle, how long are you staying?” asked Karen once they all finished having breakfast.

“I was planning to leave after eating, actually”

“But I wanted you to stay so we can play games together!” she wined.

“You did?” Kyle’s heart melted and broke at the same time; Karen was so sweet and innocent, she deserved the best. He leaned over to her and messed up her dark blonde hair before speaking again. “My parents are pretty angry at me, so I have to go now, but I promise to hang out next week, okay?” he received a wide grin in response. 

“You’re going now? I’ll see you out then” this was his last chance. Kenny needed to make sure Kyle wasn’t mad at him, or if he was, Kenny was ready to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Kyle meant too much to him, and he couldn’t lose him because of a stupid crush. 

 

They stood outside, Kenny leaning anxiously against the doorframe for support.

“You’re gonna get sick” said Kyle, pointing to the very underdressed boy in front of him. He shrugged as he had bigger things to worry about.

“Kyle, I’m sorry”

“Huh? No, I’m supposed to be the one apologizing, it was my fault” 

“No! I should’ve done something, like…uh…ehh…yeah,okay, it really was your fault” chuckled the blond lightly while he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Are you mad at me?” questioned nervously Kyle. He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Kenny’s answer. 

“I could never be” those few words made the redhead a thousand times more relaxed, and he felt so much calmer now that he knew Kenny didn’t hate him. Their eyes locked, and Kyle wondered what he was supposed to say next. Or should he just walk away? What did he want from Kenny in the first place? What would happen after this? Would they forget about it and never bring it up again to desperately pretend their friendship was normal and healthy? 

“Do you wanna go to the movies later?” the sentence left his mouth, and no matter how much Kyle wanted to take it back, he couldn’t. He felt his face warming up from embarrassment –because he had to face it, watching a film together didn’t turn out to be too good of an idea- and tension –because he had just asked Kenny McCormick, his friend out, not very subtly either. 

“Like…as a date?” 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind-“

“That’d be awesome!” exclaimed the blond with a joyous expression written on his face. Kyle smiled brightly at him. “See you later, then” Kenny was about to go back into the house, and panic rose in Kyle’s throat. He didn’t want him to leave yet –there was one more thing he had to do before they departed.   
He grabbed his shoulder and stepped closer to the boy, then gently pecked his lower lip, lingering there for a second before pulling back.

“See you later” he said, his fingers softly caressing Kenny’s face. 

Wow - thought Kenny as he stared after the other boy walking towards his home. Holy shit. Did he just score a date with his best friend?

Fuck yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> After a month later, I finally got myself to sit down and finish this two-shot(?), so here it is, I really hope it isn't too bad and that there will be some people who actually like it.   
> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> ~Yami


End file.
